Talk:Readers of the Open Range
Question Since alot of this page describes mostly the characters, what if we made two seperate pages of one called "Readers of the Open Range" and the other "Readers of the Open Range (song)"? Wattamack4 20:22, February 24, 2010 (UTC)Alex :There's no point, really. There were only two skits, and it's simple and effective to have all the information on one page (especially since there's not a lot to say about the song itself beyond the info box and release info, since the song exists just to introduce the characters and reiterate their purpose). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:26, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, alright. Also, I noticed Enrique added in under "Releases" that one of the audio releases was performed by Elmo and Noel Cowheard. Does that mean there was another version of this song? Wattamack4 20:32, February 24, 2010 (UTC)Alex :::No, that was just an album-only performance. Same goes for "Tall Tale". - Oscarfan 20:35, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oh. Well, I made a note about it so it should hopefully make sence. Wattamack4 20:51, February 24, 2010 (UTC)Alex Sophie's new performer I admit, I'm not often that great with ceartain female voices, but it does sound a bit like Fran's voice to me. What does everyone else think? Wattamack4 02:20, February 23, 2010 (UTC)Alex :It's all guess work. Jon insists it was Karen Prell, you think it was Fran Brill, and I think it *might* be Stephanie D'Abruzzo, but it's all guessing and differing perceptions. A reminder, we don't need to try to identify a performer for *every* one-shot or bit character, especially if it's one line. That is to say, if it's very clearly Jim Henson or Jerry Nelson where there's no way it can be disputed, sure, add it, but if it's "Maybe it was David Rudman or Martin P. Robinson" or just naming random female Muppeteers, then we don't need to make a claim (if you have to speculate, sure, park on the talkpage, but when it gets into situations like that, we're more apt to need a source). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 06:04, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::With that said, I'm insistent now that it's Julianne Buescher. On Andrew's talk page, I questioned his POV and pointed out a sketch of a Muppet goat's rebuttal against the Bowl Full of Zero animated segment (in short, this sketch) where I pretty much heard the same voice there, and had thought it was Prell. Andrew said it was Buescher, because the voice was akin to the one she used for her main Sesame character Sherry Netherland. I grew up with '90s Sesame, but I'll admit, I have little to no familiarity with the character. So, for the record ...again, my bad for claiming it was Prell. -- Jon (talk) 04:32, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Episode featuring the song I remember very well that this song and one of its characters were used with an episode, and the two backups were replaced with Zoe and Telly for that episode. Morty340 01:37, February 13, 2012 (UTC)